The present invention relates to a dental floss dispenser and applicator used by patients with fixed orthodontic appliances. The dental flosser includes a floss support and a holder portion containing a metered floss dispenser. The floss support is specially designed for use with fixed orthodontic appliances.
A dental flosser is used in such a manner that the dental floss is intruded between the adjacent surfaces of two teeth and into the gingival sulcus and then the floss is urged to scrape the surfaces to dislodge and remove food debris and dental plaque. The dental flosser appears to be a most effective tool for cleaning the adjacent surfaces of the teeth in cooperation with the toothbrush. However, during the orthodontic treatment period, a fixed orthodontic appliance is applied to the patient and a metal orthodontic wire is fixed between the teeth so that the conventional flosser is unable to go between the teeth to perform the up and down, left and right scraping movement. In addition, the conventional dental flosser is not designed to accommodate the requirements of a patient under orthodontic treatment. The excessively thick floss supports cannot fit through the quite narrow clearance between the metal orthodontic wire and the adjacent surface of the teeth. (The clearance between the metal orthodontic wire and the adjacent surface of the teeth is referred hereinafter as "clearance".)
Attempts to provide dental flossers that are suitable for orthodontic patients have generally produced dental flossers that include two floss supports and a strand of floss suspended between them. This frees the user from the necessity of grasping the floss with his fingers, but has the decided disadvantage of restricting maneuverability within the clearance. All of the prior art had to be moved as one inflexible unit. The one post and a flexible floss design provide increased maneuverability and access within the clearance.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,843 to Peng, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,631 to Ikeda and the FLOSSPOPPER brand dental flosser which is distributed by GAC, all disclose dental flossers of the two post design. This design suffers from a number of disadvantages:
(a) Since the prior art is maneuvered as one inflexible unit, it does not allow vertiginous maneuvering within the clearance. This limitation increases difficulty and decreases cleaning efficiency of flossing. PA1 (b) An inflexible unit doesn't permit varying the degree of tautness of the floss. Tautly pulled floss injures gums more readily than gently suspended floss that can respond to the variable surface of the gum line. Indirectly applying pressure to the floss, through the floss supports decreases control over the force and extent of insertion of the floss further increasing the risk of injury to the gums. PA1 (c) When the floss is suspended between two posts, one cannot exert maximum pressure to the floss because pressure is indirectly applied via the supports. This decreases the efficiency of its cleaning power. PA1 (d) Since the prior-art flosser is maneuvered as one inflexible unit, it requires increased dexterity to properly insert the flosser into the tiny clearance, and at the same time concentrate on properly intruding the floss between the adjacent surfaces of two teeth. The increased time and effort can discourage the user from flossing as often and as thoroughly as desired. PA1 (e) Since the prior art is maneuvered as one inflexible unit, it requires inordinate perseverance to clean the back teeth at the necessary 90 degree angle as the mouth does not open wide enough for proper access. PA1 (f) The dexterity required to properly floss with prior art devices is beyond the capability of many juveniles who comprise the majority of orthodontic patients. PA1 (g) The prior art makes no provision for replacing floss, so the entire apparatus must be disposed of after use, which measurably increases cost.
While the FLOSSPOPPER has the other disadvantages of the two-post flosser, it is not disposable. However, the floss must be threaded into several cavities prior to each use. Furthermore, plaque can accumulate within the cavity, thereby obstructing future re-threading. Furthermore, there is no locking mechanism for the floss, which must be grasped manually during the entire flossing process. It is extremely difficult to maintain one's grip on the floss when teeth are tightly wedged, therefore floss often requires repeated rethreading.